Mickey's Big Band Concert/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. Aw, I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear we get to say the magic words: Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse. Say it with me. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse. ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me. ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ - man Roll call. Donald? - Present. - Daisy? - Here. - Goofy? - Here. - Pluto? - barking - Minnie? - Here. - Mickey? - Right here. ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey's Big Band Concert. blowing Mickey Welcome to the clubhouse. It's swell to see you again. Hey, uh, where's Pluto? Ooh. Ohh. barking Good to see you, pal. beeping Hear that? Why that's the Picture Puzzle. Come on everybody. Let's go see what it is today. ♪ Picture puzzle, picture puzzle ♪ ♪ Picture this ♪♪ Hmm. Does this picture look right? - Uh-uh. - Nope. We'd better try again. ♪ Picture puzzle, picture puzzle ♪ ♪ Picture that ♪♪ Hmm. Now does the picture look right? You bet. It's a Dancing Elephant. barking ♪ You got the picture ♪♪ chuckling Yippee. Say, that elephant reminds me, today's the Mickey Park Polka Palooza Dance Festival. The elephants are going to dance at the Band Shell. And they're going to perform the Pachyderm Polka. "Pachyderm" is another word for elephant. Yeah, yeah, yeah. And here's the best part. All of our friends are going to play the music for the elephants to dance to. rings - Hi, Mickey. - Hi-ya, Pluto. Let's get on with the show. Just one thing. Will you help us practice our music for today's dance festival? Aw, you will? Hot dog. Then let's go to the Mousekedoer and get our Mouseketools. ♪ Mouseker-Hey, Mouseker-Hi, Mouseker-Ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-Ready, Mouseker-Set, here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' Work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-Me, Mouseker-You, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-Me, Mouseker-You, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, Mooska, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools, Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey A bicycle pump. Fun. A clothespin. Now that's snappy. A rocket ship. Wow, what a blast. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for Meedles and Youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles"♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles"♪ See you later, Toodles. Now that we've got our Mouseketools, let's make music. This looks like a swell spot to practice our music. whistling Why, thank you, Handy Helper. I love my piano. I'll be on the xylophone. Come on tromboney, it's time to play. - trombone - Oh, boy. My ukulele. A ukulele's like a guitar, only smaller. playing loudly laughing I got a tuba. tuba howling Everybody ready? Let's practice. It's the Pachyderm Polka. Uh, Mickey? Don't you think our band should have a name? Well, there's six of us. So I think we should call our band "The Sensational Six". Six? But Pluto can't play. Huh? Yoo-hoo. Dancing Elephants. We're ready to practice now. OK then, Sensational Six, here we go. And a one, and a two, and a one-two-three. tune howling Gosh, the Sensational Six doesn't sound so, uh, sensational. Well, you're right, Goofy. And I think I know why. My ukulele strings are out of tune. My xylophone's falling apart. My tromboney slide is stuck. And my piano doesn't sound good at all. Well, my tuba is terrific. out of tune note Hmm. It looks like we need to fix a few things around here. We don't have much time, everybody, so we better fix our instruments and start practicing. Well, to fix my xylophone we have to put the bars back on. But I'm not sure what order to put them in. Red-yellow-blue-green? Blue-green-yellow-red? There are so many different ways they could go. Gosh. Color me confused. Why look. The bars are in a pattern. They go green, blue, yellow, red. Yep. They go green, blue, yellow, red again. That's a pattern all right. We need to put the broken bars back in the same pattern so Daisy can play the right notes. What color bar should we put down first? You got it. Green it is. What color bar goes next? Very good. The blue one. What's next? Yep. Yellow. And that leaves the red bar. ♪ The Sensational Six is ready to play ♪ ♪ But some of our instruments are broken today ♪ ♪ Now thanks to friends just like you ♪ ♪ My xylophone ♪ ♪ Is as good as new ♪♪ Aw, look. Pluto wants to play, too. I wish he could do something for the band. barking Gosh. A tromboney slide is supposed to slide back and forth, like this. ♪ Wah, wah, wah ♪♪ But mine's stuck. What good is a tromboney slide that won't slide? - screaming - crashing It's OK, everybody. My tromboney's unstuck. But now something else is stuck. Me. Goofy, don't worry. We'll get you out. We're going to have to try something else. Well, uh, maybe you could blow some tromboney notes. The air might push me out. Hmm. Well, it's worth a try. blowing panting We need a way to blow even more air into the trombone to push Goofy out. This looks like a job for a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles". Daisy ♪ Oh Toodles ♪♪ Mickey We've got a bicycle pump, a clothespin, a rocket ship and the mystery Mouseketool. Which Mouseketool could we use to blow enough air to push Goofy out of his trombone? Goofy A bicycle pump pumps air, right? Mickey Uh-huh. So a bicycle pump might work out just fine. We got ears, say "cheers!" Pump that pump, Mickey. Ten pumps ought to do the trick. Come on everybody, count with me while I pump ten times. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. whooping Yikes. Whoa. Thanks. I'm so glad that ended on a happy note. ♪ The Sensational Six is ready to play ♪ ♪ But some of our instruments are broken today ♪ ♪ Now thanks to friends just like you ♪ ♪ My tromboney ♪ ♪ Is as good as new ♪ Oh my, oh my, oh my. Everything I try to play on my piano just comes out all wrong. Donald Oh. Numbers. Wow. You're right, Donald. There are numbers on every key. Are the numbers in the right order? No, they aren't. Well, I bet if they were, Minnie's pianer would play just fine. You know your numbers really well. So, will you help us put the numbers in the right order? You will? Aw, thanks. I'll say the numbers and when I come to a number that's not in the right order, you say "stop." One... two... four... Donald Stop. Donald's right. Four doesn't come after two. Let's take out that four. Now what number should come after two? That's right. Three. So I'll move the number three key where it should be. But what should I do with the number four key? Yep. I'll put it right after three. Now let's count again. Say "stop" when you hear a number that's out of order. One... two... three... four... five... seven... Donald Stop. Donald's right. Seven doesn't come after five. What number does come after five? That's right, six. Mickey I'll just take the seven and six and trade places. Now let's see if we got it right. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight. ♪ The Sensational Six is ready to play ♪ ♪ But some of our instruments are broken today ♪ ♪ Now thanks to friends just like you ♪ ♪ My piano ♪ ♪ Is as good as new ♪♪ tuba - How's your tuba doing, Donald? - My tuba's fine. note But my sheet music blows away. No kidding. I think it's time for a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles". all Oh, Toodles. Mickey Let's see, there's a clothespin, a rocket ship, and the mystery Mouseketool. Do you think a rocket ship can keep Donald's sheet music from blowing away? Daisy Oh, no. That wouldn't be good at all. But I bet the clothespin could do the trick. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" There, Donald. With this clothespin, your music won't blow away anymore. tune Ah. Much better. - whimpers - Oh, Pluto. Are you feeling left out? notes Gee, that last string doesn't sound right, does it? discordant string Uh-uh. Why I know how to change the sound of the string. I just turn this knob. But I'm not sure what it should sound like. - Should it sound like this? - string - Or like this? - string - Or like this? - string Hmm. I'll betcha one of them Mousekedoodles can help us. Bet you're right Goofy. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles". all Oh, Toodles. Mickey Let's see, we have a rocket ship and the mystery Mouseketool. I don't see how a rocket ship can help us. Daisy It's time for the mystery Mouseketool if you ask me. Mickey You got it, Daisy. And the mystery Mouseketool is... Oh boy. A pitch pipe. A pitch pipe plays the notes that the strings of my ukulele should sound like. And that's just what we need. We got ears, say "cheers!" This note is what Mickey's bad string should sound like. - note - string See? My string doesn't sound right at all. Does it sound too high or too low? - pipe playing note - string Yep, it sounds too low. So, I'll make it sound higher by turning this knob. string string string Sounds like the pitch pipe's note to me. How about you? - note - string Do they sound the same? They sure do. Hot dog. All our instruments are fixed. And we still have time to practice. Places, everybody. Let's take it from the top. And a one, and a two and a... unharmonious song howling Hold it. Hold it. Stop the music. I don't understand. We fixed all our instruments. I think the problem is that we're not playing together. Together? But we were all playing at the same time, weren't we? Oh, Goofy. Playing together means that we all follow the same beat at the same time. Like this. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Oh, I see. I was playing too fast like this. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. And I was doing it like this. One, two, three... four. One, two... three, four. That's it. Our music won't sound right until we all follow the same beat. Here we go. Clap with me, everybody. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Aw, phooey. Play this way. tune Donald. You're not helping, you're just playing louder. howling whimpering Aw, Pluto. You can't help it. You have sensitive ears. Just like me. You're a good dog, pal. A very good dog. Look at Pluto's tail, everybody. It's a-wagging. That means he's a happy doggy. It's wagging to a perfect polka beat. Watch. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Come on, everybody. Clap with us. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. You know, if we all follow Pluto's tail for the Polka rhythm, we'll be playing together. Come on, everybody, let's try it. Remember, follow Pluto's tail. ringing Hello? Mickey. Where are you? The Mickey Park Polka Palooza Dance Festival is starting without you. We need you on stage. Now. We're on our way. Listen everybody. We need a Mouseketool quick. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles". all Oh, Toodles. Only the rocket ship is left. Do you think...? all Yes! Mickey We picked all our Mouseketools. Everybody say, "super cheers!" All right, everybody. Buckle up. It's time to blast off. And now Clarabelle Cow Productions is proud to present, for the very first time on this stage, the Dancing Elephants performing their fabulous Pachyderm Polka. With music by the Sensational Six. Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Oh yeah, I love those guys. Yeah. Woo-hoo! Are you ready to clap to the beat of Pluto's tail? Take it away, maestro. A one, two, three, four. playing in tune Daisy ♪ Here is the dance that the elephants do ♪ ♪ When they all get together at the Petting Zoo ♪ ♪ They shake their tails, their trunks all sway ♪ ♪ When they polka ♪ all ♪ The Pachyderm Way ♪ ♪ They shake their tails, their trunks all sway ♪ ♪ When they polka ♪ ♪ The Pachyderm Way ♪♪ Oh, thank you, thank you everyone. Your music really moo-ved me. Way to go, Sensational Six. And I do mean six. Pluto, that was sensational. We couldn't have done this without you. You did it, Pluto. Good boy. Come on. Everybody stand up. Let's all do the Hot Dog Dance. ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears, It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Pluto barking tune What a Hot Dog day. ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me. ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by. End Credits Mickey Do you remember what was wrong with Minnie's eight piano keys? They were all out of order. Minnie They went one, two, four, three, five, seven, six, eight. So when we put them in the right order, how did the numbers go then? Mickey One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. (chuckles) Right. See you real soon. Category:Transcripts